Il n'était pas pour moi
by EdelweissJ
Summary: Quand on veut, on peut. Je t'ai longtemps voulu, est-ce que je t'aurais? Bien sur que non, plus que de la volonté, c'est des actes qu'il faut! Je deviendrais ton idéal pour que tu me veuilles à ton tour. Sasuke- Karin? Sasuke- Sakura?
1. Karin 1

Il n'était pas pour moi.

**Chapitre 1**: Il n'était pas comme les autres.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours observé.

Ce garçon au pupille si foncé qu'elles n'admettaient pas l'ombre d'une lumière, accentuant son regard dédaigneux, et qui ne laissait jamais personne l'approcher.

Il aimait la solitude et le faisait bien comprendre.

Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai aperçut. Il était apparut un matin dans le square pour enfant et s'était approprié le bac-à-sable, y faisant inlassablement une multitude de château.

C'était étonnant.

Dans sa démarche, son comportement, sa posture, tout de lui donnait la vision d'un adulte miniature même sa façon de faire des châteaux renvoyait l'image d'un architecte penché sur un devoir sérieux, mais... pourquoi **des châteaux des sables** ? Il avait sept ou huit ans, ce n'était plus des activités qui nous correspondaient !

Les autres garçons soulevaient les jupes des filles, jouaient aux foot, trichaient aux billes, faisaient du patin et s'égratignaient sur des planche à roulette mais lui non !

Il était diffèrent.

A l'école, il n'était pas dans ma classe, alors j'attendais chaque jour avec impatience la récréation et là encore il se démarquait des autres, en lisant des livres pendant que l'enfant banale criait, pleurait et s'épuisait.

Malheureusement, très vite, je n'ai plus été la seule à le regarder de loin, il faut dire qu'en plus de cet air mystérieux qui attire fatalement la curiosité, il était très mignon, intelligent et toujours bien habillé.

Mais lui ne voulait connaître personne.

Je me souviens qu'à cette époque, à la maison, c'était pas la joie. Mon père était partie avec une femme plus jeune que ma mère et elle ne s'en remettait pas.

Alors, je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour l'aider : je l'écoutais me répéter « _En amour, Karin, soit toujours la première ! C'est une compétition, qui demande que tu sois première dans tous les domaines, beauté, argent, intelligence... être parfaite ! Toujours ! Pour l'avoir et puis pour le garder ! Si tu relâche ta vigilance, c'est finis, une autre prendra ta place ! T'entends ? La première ! _» tout en retenant ses cheveux pendant qu'elle vomissait dans la cuvette des toilettes, après j'allais faire les courses pour le dîner.

Il faisait déjà nuit, lorsque je rentrais chez moi les course en mains, en passant devant le petit square, je fut surprise d'y voir Sasuke et Naruto. J'y avais déjà vue Naruto de nombreuse fois, mais je n'avais jamais oser aller lui parler, ce n'était pas qu'il était effrayant, bien au contraire ! Mais c'était un orphelin et ma mère ma toujours dit de choisir le «_meilleur parti _» comme elle me l'avait expliqué. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit ce jour la mais je me souviens les avoir vue se battre et qu'après leur éclat de rire déchirait le silence nocturne.

C'était beau à voir et à entendre.

L'année qui suivait, nous étions tous les trois dans la même classe. Pas une fois, je ne lui ai parlé. Je voulais me démarquer de toutes ces filles qui l'agaçait. Et ce fut ainsi, pendant toutes les années de primaire. En entrant au collège, je voulais à tout prix attirer son attention, alors je devins le manager de l'équipe de foot. J'avais été surprise qu'il s'inscrive dans ce club car à aucun moment **il n'avait ****montré d'intérêt dans ce sport** mais je supposais qu'il y avait été entraîner par Naruto avec qui il était devenu vraiment proche.

Enfin, grâce a ce poste, j'avais réussit à me faire connaître de lui !

Et même mieux encore, j'eus la bonne idée de choisir le français en première langue.

Très peu de personne connaissait la situation familiale de Sasuke, moi même je l'ai découverte en surprenant une de ses discutions avec Naruto. Le père de Sasuke dirige une grande entreprise dont le siège sociale ce trouve au japon et une des filière adjointe en France. Sa mère est française, et refuse de quitter ce pays, aussi la famille entière vivait en France. Sasuke possède un grand frère nommé Itachi qui est destiné à dirigé la filière française, tandis que Sasuke dirigera celui du japon. C'est pour ça que son père à décidé qu'il devait vivre sa scolarité au japon. Mais ce jour là, Sasuke avait avoué qu'**il préférait vivre en France.**

Il y a très peu de personne en cour de français, et pour cause la majorité choisisse l'anglais. Nous étions au totale que 11 élèves, neuf inséparable élèves. Cette langue avait quelque chose de magique, à cause d'elle nous avions les pires horaires possibles mais elle a fait de nous une bande d'amis unique.

Ma volonté de vouloir devenir amie avec Sasuke m'avait amener à cette magnifique récompense !

J'étais enfin compté parmi les gens proche de Sasuke et j'avais en plus d'autre amis formidable.

Il y avait trois Hyuga,

Hinata l'héritière, je l'avais un peu crainte car elle s'élève au même rend sociale que Sasuke mais elle ne jure que par Naruto.

Hanabi sa sœur, qui est de deux ans plus jeunes que nous. Peut-être est-ce à cause de son âge mais Sasuke s'est toujours conduit de manière moins froide avec elle et parfois même la surprotégeait ! Ce que je pouvais l'envier par moment, mais elle n'était pas une grande menace car il se comportait presque comme un grand frère.

Neji, leur cousin, il voue un grand respect à Sasuke, peut être est-ce dû à son attitude envers Hanabi qu'il apprécié car lui même est très protecteur envers elle. Bien que curieusement, il semblait plus strict à l'égard de Hinata.

Tous les trois ont choisi le français car le chef de la famille Hyuga venait récemment d'étendre son commerce avec la France.

Ensuite, il y a Ino Yamanaka, ma plus grande concurrente ! Elle avait tout de la blonde décervelée qui peut finir mannequin. C'est sa passion pour la mode qui la conduite à choisir le français. Heureusement, on tous vite comprit que cet air idiot n'était que comédie, ou du moins c'est Shikamaru Nara qui a mis fin à cette mascarade. Depuis, elle rayonne et s'affirme telle qu'elle est vraiment. Je ne sais pas si elle est attiré par Shika, mais elle n'a jamais été intéressé par Sasuke m'a t-elle un jour avoué.

Shikamaru Nara est un génie au sens pur, bien qu'incroyablement faignant. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il a choisit le français. Probablement pour suivre son meilleur amie Choji Akimichi qui est passionné par la gastronomie française.

Lee aussi s'est inscrit par passion car il rêve de vivre à Paris, ville connu pour son romantisme.

Et puis, arrivé en cour d'année, il y a Kiba Inuzuka, complètement fou d'Ino et depuis qu'il la rencontré par hasard lors de sa visite alors qu'elle allait en cour de français.

Ce sont tous des personnes adorables, et pour rien au monde je n'échangerais ma place.

A cette époque là, je ne pouvais qualifié mon obsession de Sasuke ( car oui, régulé tout son mode de vie pour être sur de lui plaire : c'est de l'obsession) comme de l'amour.

Je l'admirais, le respectais, l'enviais mais je ne l'aimais pas.

Mais cette certitude s'est évanouie, l'été de notre dernière année de collège.

Les élèves, comme toujours, attendaient avec impatience la fin du mois de juillet : Les Vacances !

Mais plus encore, les membres du club de foot ne tenais plus en place : Un Voyage !

C'était tellement excitant !

Ils étaient censé s'entraîner une semaine dans les montagnes car en même temps que la reprise des cours (en fin août) s'annonçait leur dernier tournois. Et en tant que manager, j'étais convié à cet excursion.

Seulement voilà, très peu de personne voyait d'un bon œil, le fait que je passerais 7 jours et 6 nuit avec le sublissime Sasuke-Sama !

Un matin, sur le chemin de l'école, elles m'entraînèrent dans une ruelle adjacente.

Tout c'était passé si vite, que je peine encore à comprendre le comment du pourquoi. Une seule chose était net dans mon esprit, j'avais mal et j'avais peur. La douleur m'assourdissait mais je percevais quelque bribe d'insulte, de reproches sans fondement.

J'étais roulé en boule sur le sol, martelé de toute part avec l'espoir que tout s'arrête aussi vite que cela avait commencé. J'espérais, désespérais, espérais, le temps semblait s'écouler plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumé.

Et finalement, une voix. La plus belle des voix.

« Je vous défend de lui faire du mal »

J'étais tellement heureuse. Elles s'enfuirent et il m'aida à me relever.

J'étais si près de lui, ses mains encore dans les miennes, je voulais réduire le maigre espace qui nous séparait. Alors, je l'enlaça de toute mes forces et pleura a chaude larme contre sa poitrine.

Il ne fit pas un geste, n'émit pas le moindre son... mais c'était déjà plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer.

Je me sentais si bien, si légère...un vrai bonheur. Je l'aimais. C'était mon héros.

« _A la claire fontaine m'en allant promener, j'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que... _» Sasuke me repoussa brusquement et décrocha son téléphone, il parlait vite et en français, je n'avais compris que quelque bout de phrase « _Je n'ai rien_ », « _Je te rappel_ », « _bisous_ ». Il raccrocha et s'adressa à moi :

« Tes parents sont chez toi ? »

« Non »

« Ok, allons chez moi, c'est pas trop loin et je ferrais venir un docteur.»

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire autant. »

« De ce que j'ai cru comprendre je suis en parti responsable, alors viens et discute pas, on ne néglige pas sa santé. »

« merci »

Mon vocabulaire s'était envolé, j'étais rouge devant tant d'attention.


	2. Karin 2

Merci.

Kucabara : Merci beaucoup, je ne supporte pas énormément qu'on dénigre Karin bien que j'ai une préférence pour le personnage de Sakura. J'espère avec cette fiction faire comprendre qu'au fond Karin n'est qu'une amoureuse parmi d'autre. Voilà la suite :)

**Chapitre 2**: Il n'était pas pauvre.

L'instant était parfait.

J'étais blotti sur son dos et on allait chez lui. Je me sentais unique et j'aimais ça.

Il n'y avait pas un son à part les battements calme de son cœur. Ça m'apaisait et me frustrais en même temps. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour que son cœur s'affole comme le mien. Peut-être en demandais-je déjà trop ? Après tout, être unique c'était déjà bien. Il n'y a qu'à voir Naruto, pas de parent, pas de fortune, pas d'avenir brillant et pourtant il rayonnait depuis sa rencontre avec Sasuke.

Naruto, c'est un peu comme mon alter-ego masculin. Il est dépendant de Sasuke, son semblant de famille, un frère et un père, celui qui le suit dans ses conneries et celui qui l'arrête avant d'aller trop loin, le seul dont l'avis importe, le seul qui peut le blesser ou le soigner. J'ai toujours pensé que pour le bien de Sasuke, Naruto pouvait tout faire, aucune limite ou plutôt une unique limite : Sasuke.

Pour lui, comme pour moi : Sasuke était notre monde.

Et tout aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Son arrêt me tira de mes pensées : nous étions arrivé devant le portail de sa maison.

Celui-ci masquait toute vision de ce qu'il protégeait et je le savais bien car nombre de fois j'étais passé devant dans l'espoir d'entre-apercevoir son habita.

Le suspense ne dura pas bien longtemps et quel trésor se cachait là ! Mon imagination ne lui avait pas rendu justice.

Une fois de plus j'enviais Sasuke qui semblait être née avec tout les avantages du monde.

Cela aurait été un tout autre spectacle si nous étions parti chez moi, un appartement d'une pièce, où la chambre était l'égale du salon, la cuisine du couloir et la salle-de bain de toilette. Appartement situé dans un bâtiment délabré qui menace de s'écrouler à chaque marche lorsque l'on empreinte l'escalier à l'odeur d'urine (l'ascenseur n'ayant à ma connaissance jamais fonctionné). C'était bien une chance que dès 8h ma mère occupait les banc des café les plus mal fréquenté.

Sasuke ne vit pas dans le plus grand des luxes comme je l'aurais pensé, c'était bien mieux.

Sa maison est typique des maisonnettes de campagne occidentale. On devinait la présence d'une cheminait et le toit qui s'élançait pour une forme triangulaire s'achevait brutalement en un plat, celui-ci devait abriter un grenier car une unique fenêtre ronde ridiculement petite se manifestait. A l'inverse des immenses fenêtres présentes de par et d'autre de la porte et sur leur rebord reposaient de magnifique fleur de Lys. En soit, ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais pour atteindre la maisonnette, il fallait traverser le jardin.

Le jardin ,constitué d'un bassin à poisson japonais en plein centre, d'un imposant cerisier à sa gauche et dont les pétales créait des ondulations à la surface de l'eau et un petit pont sous lequel les Koï s'abritaient du soleil. Je me souviens avoir vu un reportage sur ces poissons qui pris l'unité pouvais valoir 200 000 dollars. Envieuse, J'en aurais bien fait des sushi.

A l'intérieur, c'était très sobre. Un porte manteau directement à gauche et une étagère à chaussure à droite. Doucement, il me déposa pour se déchausser et je l'imitais. D'un mouvement il me présenta des pantoufles et s'avança vers le centre de la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun couloir, dès l'entrée, à sa droite on tombait sur le salon entièrement blanc et à gauche il y avait deux portes.

Le fond du salon était délimité par le comptoirs de la cuisine américaine blanche aussi avec des touches de vert. C'était si propre, que j'avais du mal à croire que deux jeunes hommes y vivaient. Peut être engageaient ils quelqu'un pour entretenir tout en ordre ?

Je ne savais pas, et c'était loin d'être ma préoccupation la plus importe.

Dans l'immédiat, il fallait surtout trouver comment s'asseoir sur le canapé sans le tacher ?

Avant que je ne trouve de solution, Sasuke revêtis le canapé d'une housse transparente et me fit signe de m'asseoir. Je ne fit pas plus de manières et me relaxa entièrement dans ce luxe du confort. J'étais déjà en train de somnoler, puis que je luttais pour rester éveiller et graver toujours plus de Sasuke dans mon esprit.

Tout à coups, une porte s'ouvrit, révélant Naruto en short et l'air endormie.

_ « Pourquoi t'es revenu ? »

Puis il remarqua ma présence. J'étais rouge de pudeur et lui aussi. L'un comme l'autre, on était surprit se voir ici, il s'apprêtait à questionner Sasuke quand il remarqua mon état. Et vue son regard, je ne devais pas être belle à voir.

Sasuke revient avec un verre de chocolat chaud avec un chamallow flottant. J'étais contente de sa petite intention, c'était sûrement le meilleur des chocolats chauds que j'ai pu boire.

Sasuke me délaissa alors et discuta avec Naruto à voix basse mais dans le silence de la pièce, il était aisé de percevoir chacun de ses mots.

_ «Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? »

_ « Des idiotes s'en sont pris à elle pour être notre managers »

_ « Je vois »

_ «Retourne te coucher, le doc à dit beaucoup de repos pour ton rhume »

_ « Ok, pa' ! Mais je veux aussi ton spécial choco »

_ « Enfant, retourne au lit, je t'apporte ça »

Alors même que Naruto disparaissait derrière la porte, la sonnerie du portail retentis. Sasuke me délaissa, et j'en profita pour remettre mes idées au claire.

Après réflexion, c'était plutôt curieux de voir Sasuke sans Naruto mais peut être que ces deux là se rejoignaient plus loin sur le chemin, enfin visiblement pas vu que Naruto a certainement dormis ici. Est-ce courant ? Entre ami c'est banal.

Mais Naruto, a t-il vraiment un chez soi ? Ou peut être vivaient ils ensemble.

Un médecin se présenta devant moi et Sasuke disparu une fois de plus de mon champs de vision.

Il palpita légèrement ma peau à certain endroit avec le plus grand des sérieux, et quand son bilan s'effectua, il m'adressa un léger sourire.

_ « C'est plus effrayant à voir que ce qu'il n'en ai vraiment, je vais te faire une attelle pour ton poignait droit et la légère entorse à ta cheville partira d'elle même après une bonne nuit de sommeil si tu ne force pas dessus. Je vais tout de même devoir désinfecté toutes tes égratignures, ce serais bête de risquer une infection. Si t'as de la fièvre ce soir, tu prendras ces antibiotiques. Et voilà cet pommade anti-inflammatoire pour ta cheville. Bien, va prendre une douche que je puisse correctement effectué mon travail. »

Une douche ? Chez Sasuke ! Pouvais-je vraiment me permettre autant de liberté ? Apparemment oui puisse que celui-ci, venant de derrière moi, m'indiquait la seconde porte.

A l'intérieur, on retrouvait la couleur verte. La baignoire elle même était en verre incrusté d'Émeraude. On est riche, où on l'est pas.

Devant tant de luxe, j'étais terrorisé. Un faux geste et j'étais endetter à vie. De léger coups à la porte réclamèrent mon attention. J'ouvris la porte et Sasuke me tandis un uniforme scolaire féminins.

J'étais intrigué me ne fit aucune remarque. Lui en revanche me dit avant de s'éloigner :

_ « N'ai pas peur pour la baignoire, Naruto la déjà cassé deux fois »

Ce garçon est parfait.

Je referma la porte et m'apprêta à m'éloigner quand un flacon attira mon regard.

Un parfum... peut être, Son parfum !

Je respirais l'odeur et pas de doute, c'était le sien.

Je souriais, tout seule face à mon hideux reflet.


	3. Karin 3

**Merci !**

Kucabara :

N'est-ce pas ? Et encore ! T'as pas tout vu, cette maison cache bien des choses... mais pas de « relation interdite » désolé de te décevoir:p

Ah, l'amour, ça vous change une femme ! On verra jusqu'où...

Sakura ? Je ne sais pas trop quand la faire venir, nan je plaisante ! Je sais très bien quand l'introduire dans la fiction. En faite tout dépends de ma manière d'écrire. Certain fait ne sont que cité (comme dans le chapitre 1) d'autre sont longtemps décrit (comme dans le second chapitre). Je peux juste te dire avec certitude : patience.

Et mille merci !

**Chapitre 3**: Il n'était pas gentil.

Du pur bonheur ! J'utilisais Son shampoing ! Enfin, j'étais moins extatique quand je me débattais avec Son peigne, je vous jure ! Toute une épreuve pour démêler mes cheveux sec et rebelles ! Comme j'enviais les cheveux lisse et brillant des Hyuga. Mais qu'importe, j'étais sous Sa douche !

Rien ne pouvais m'enlever ce bonheur, j'avais envie de hurler, sauter, danser, chanter mais je devais contenir toute mon énergie, ce n'était pas correcte pour mon image.

Oh et puis zut, comment pourrais t-il savoir que j'ai dansé sous sa douche ? Alors j'entamais ma petite danse de la victoire ! Très vite, mes blessures me descendirent de mon petit nuage.

Le temps d'un instant je revoyais, la haine et l'acharnement dont ces pestes avaient fait preuve. J'en frissonnais. Puis, une pensé ironique venait chasser ces tristes pensé.

Si elles savait qu'en voulant m'éloigner de lui, elle m'avait jeté droit dans ces bras.

Finalement, il y avait une justice.

J'avais envie d'en rire ! Si c'était pas comique !

Enfin, une chose est sur, je préfère mourir que de devenir comme elles !

Je quittais à regret la douche mais ce n'est que pour mieux me prélasser dans sa serviette O combien douce ! Je m'y serais bien endormis. Très de plaisanterie, j'enfilais l'uniforme, je flottais un peu dans la chemise mais j'ai bien du lutter pour la jupe. Elle devait être une taille en dessous et c'était bien assez problématique. Je ne me suis jamais senti grosse ou fine, je faisais un bon 38 et je ne m'en plaignais pas : c'était la norme. Mais cette jupe, avait le don de me faire sentir grosse et laide !

Avec regret, je me résignais à ne pas fermé le dernier boutons et essaya de masquer ce défaut avec la chemise qui de toute manière était destiné à quelqu'un de plus grand. Au moins, j'avais la certitude que cet uniforme n'est définitivement pas à Sasuke, bien qu'il sois fin, je doute qu'il fasse du 36 !

Bien ! Il est temps de les rejoindre.

_ « C'est à ta taille ? » Me demande sincèrement Sasuke.

_ « Absolument ! Il est fait pour moi ! Je te le rendrais au plus tôt. » Je ne me pensais pas capable de mentir avec autant d'aplomb mais j'ai un certain orgueil à entretenir.

_ « Cool, tu pourras le garder »

_ «Non, tu dois le rendre à celle pour qui il appartient »

_ « De toute manière je devais en chercher un autre pour l'hiver. En plus le tiens est détruit. »

J' hochais timidement la tête et ne dis plus un mot.

Le docteur m'avait soignée et puis je m'étais empressé de rentré chez moi. Je m'en voulais suffisamment de lui avoir fait loupé une mâtiné de cour. Enfin, une de plus ou de moins, on peut pas vraiment dire que ce serait exceptionnel pour lui, disons le vraiment, je ne voulais pas lui paraître envahissante et puis j'avais quelque recherche à faire sur son parfum.

Après quelque minute de surf sur le net, je l'avais retrouvé.

Le mâle, de jean Paul Gautier.

Un classique des parfum français et dont le prix s'avère exorbitant au japon. Moi qui voulais m'endormir avec ! A fond, qu'est ce que j'espérais, les caprices ne m'ont jamais été accordé.

Quelle folie, d'en avoir rêver l'espace de deux seconde alors que je ne survivais que grâce à la généreuse pension alimentaire que mon père se devait de verser.

Je m'apprêtais à fermer l'onglet quand un lien attira mon attention. Il existait un équivalent pour les femmes. Et voilà, que je rêve de le posséder. Ce que je peux être stupide, à croire que je veux me faire du mal !

Je n'ose jeter un œil sur le prix et referme tout. Je regarde l'ordinateur portable, seul objet de valeur appartenant autre fois à mon père et me dit que c'est déjà énorme en sois de le posséder et d'avoir accès au wi-fi des voisin. Mais, il serait tout de même temps que je me prenne un petit job.

Mon quotidiens était rythmé, entre les cours, les devoir et mes recherches infructueuse d'un job à mi temps. Pas facile quand on a quinze ans.

Les vacances arrivèrent au bon moment !

La destination se trouvait dans les montagnes et ça n'avait pas l'air de faire plaisir à Sasuke. Dès le premier pas poser sur l'herbe haute, il s'exclama :

« Putain ! On ne capte même pas dans cet endroit paumé ! »

« Calme toi un peu Saské, tu as choqué Karin ! »

Et c'était le cas ! Lui qui était toujours si posé, calme et confiant venait d'être vulgaire et colérique.

Ma tête devait être drôle à voir, car il esquissa un de ses demi-sourire brevet depuis sa naissance.

Je me reprise, pour ne pas paraître idiote et puis lui dit.

« C'était précisé dans la feuille d'information que vous n'avez pas pris la peine de lire. On est entièrement coupé du monde. Et il y a ni télé ni électricité. »

Ça lui avait moins plus. Tout au long du séjour, il avait été d'une humeur noir. Même Naruto ne s'en approchait plus. Naruto s'était alors tourné vers moi, et nous avions passé le reste du séjour à discuter ensemble. Une vraie complicité se créait même si c'était plus Naruto qui parlais que moi. Je lui avait juste vaguement expliqué que mes parents avait divorcé et que je vivais avec ma mère depuis. J'étais bien plus intéresser par ses anecdote à lui car souvent elles incluaient Sasuke.

« Une nuit d'orage, j'ai retrouvé Sasuke sous le cerisier ! Et il pouvait même pas expliquer comme il s'était retrouver là ! Un vrai somnambule.»

« Tu dors souvent chez Sasuke.»

« Enfaîte, je vis chez lui.»

J'avais quelque doute déjà mais maintenant j'étais fixé.

_ « Tu sais, Sasuke est vraiment mec bien. » Reprit-il

_ « Je sais. Enfin sauf quand il a pas de réseau apparemment »

On en riait quand on entendit la voix du dit Sasuke.

_ « Wouhou ! J'ai une barre »

Wouhou ? Sasuke, wouhou ? Je dois rêver. Par curiosité on le chercha et c'est assis sur la plus haute branche d'un arbre, la main tendant son téléphone vers le ciel qu'on le trouva.

_ « Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il tient son portable comme si c'était le saint Graal ? »

_ « Sasuke est très attaché a sa famille, pour des raisons personnelles, il ne peut les voir que pendant les vacances alors pendant le reste de l'année, ils s'envoient des texto entre eux. Il était déjà en colère de devoir raccourcir ses vacances auprès de sa famille à cause de ce voyage mais le coups du réseau ça l'a achever. Quand je l'ai connu, il avait déjà son portable greffé dans la main. »

C'était curieux que je n'avais jamais remarquer ce détail et pourtant Dieu sait le temps que j'ai passé à l'observer. Enfin, dans l'immédiat, il faudrait le faire redescendre de son perchoir.

_ « Sasuke, tu seras de retour chez toi demain ! Tu peux bien patienter un peu au lieu de risquer ta vie. » Lui cria Naruto.

_ « Attend deux secondes j'envoie un texto ! »

_ « Sasuke, ne néglige pas ta vie, nous aussi on tient à toi et tu nous fais super flippé là ! » C'était moi, et ça avait fonctionner même si j'en étais rouge de honte. J'avouais tenir à lui, c'était presque une déclaration.

Durant sa descente, je ne le lâchais pas des yeux, aussi bien pour me rassurer que pour éviter de croisé l'air taquin de Naruto.

_« Tu vois ! Juste un texto. Ah, t'es là Karin. »

Il ne m'avait pas entendu, je ne sais pas si je devais en être soulager, mais une chose est sur, Naruto était bien plus perspicace qu'on voudrait le lueur de malice au fond de ces yeux en disait long et si j'avais encore des doutes les mots qu'il me chuchota quand Sasuke commença à s'éloigner me confortèrent dans mes idées.

_« J'oubliais, quand il a son portable en main, il entend plus rien. Mais moi j'entends tout. »

Il savait.


	4. Karin 4

Merci

**Chapitre 4**: Il n'était pas méchant.

Ce n'est pas que j'en avais honte mais j'avoue avoir un peu peur de Naruto maintenant.

Il n'est pas pour la méchanceté gratuite, il est même plutôt du genre à ce plier en quatre pour rendre heureux ses amis mais là ça concerne Sasuke. Et pour en avoir été témointe, quand Sasuke est inclus, la donne change considérablement.

Je me souviens du jour de la saint valentin de l'an dernier.

En général, il ne venait pas en cour mais cette année ça tombait le même jours que les deux heures consécutive de français. C'est bien la seule matière pour laquelle il est toujours présent.

Et ça n'était un secret pour personne.

La classe de français était envahi par ces filles qui avaient l'occasion rêver de se déclarer.

Le professeur, Kurenai qui était enceinte de près de six mois mais qui avait insisté pour assurer les dernier cours de l'année, n'arrivait pas à contenir ce flot de gamine hormonale.

Sasuke n'apprécier vraiment pas cette situation ni nous autres.

Mais je remarquais qu'il n'était pas spécialement préoccupé par cette masse de personne. En faite, toute son attention était focalisé sur le professeur Kurenai qui tentait de faire rempart bien que durement traité par des enfants irrespectueux. Soudain, l'une d'entre elle, plus violente que les autre, repoussa notre professeur si fortement qu'elle en tomba.

C'était trop.

Sasuke se précipita à ses côté, appela une ambulance et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'hôpital.

J'entends encore les protestations de Kurenai qui s'exclamait « Pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ! je n'ai rien, laisse moi reprendre mon cour »

Heureusement, l'entêtement de Sasuke eue du bon, car selon le diagnostic des médecins, elle avait bien failli le perdre cet enfant.

En l'absence de Sasuke, Naruto interpella toute les filles qui commençaient déjà à s'éloigner.

_ « Je peux les lui transmettre vos chocolats à Sasuke, mais sous certaine conditions. D'abord, je ne prendrais que ceux qui sont fait maison et ensuite je les goutterais et seulement si je les trouve bon alors je les lui donnerais. Et n'essayer même pas de les lui donner quand même, il vous ignora et en plus vous détestera. Votre seule chance, c'est de passer par moi. »

La proposition semblait sympathique mais dès le premiers chocolat en bouche, ses véritables intentions se sont exposé.

_ « T'appelle ça un chocolat ? Ça ressemble plus à une merde qu'on aurait tenté de décoré comme un sapin de noël » « Je ne suis pas désolé de te l'avoir recraché à la figure, mais t'as intérêt à t'excuser d'avoir tenté de me faire avaler cette chose » « T'as vraiment eue l'espoir que ce truc pouvais rivalisé avec les chocolatiers français ? » « Je ne veux même pas le voir, ce truc empeste d'ici » « C'est sur que ces choses sont jolie si tu les compare à ta gueule » « Pas mal ! Tu as fidèlement reproduit tes boutons d'acné » « Non, n'ouvres pas cette boite, je sais que ce qu'elle devait contenir à fini dans ce bourlet de graisse que je vois dépassé de ta chemise » « J'ai pitié de toi, mange ces chocolats, ça te donnera plus de chair pour essayer de séduire Sasuke, parce que oui il n'est pas nécrophile alors bouge de la le squelette » « Tu peux retourner d'où tu viens sourire d'enfer » « Pardon, j'aurais du préciser que je prends que les chocolat fais par les filles. Ah c'est le cas ? Excuse-moi : Je précise haut et fort que je ne prends que les chocolat fait par des filles qui ressemble à des filles ! Si t'as comprit tu peux partir» « toi ! Hahaha ! Tu crois vraiment que t'as une chance ? Merci, j'ai bien rit tu peux partir»

Naruto ne s'arrêtait plus, de nombreuse s'était découragées , d'autre était trop sur d'elle et comme les autre, elles en prenaient chair.

Pour la malheureuse qui avait blesser Kurenai, Naruto s'était contenté de trois mots destructeur :

« Sasuke te déteste. »

Cet événement avait fait le tour de l'école, désormais quand on parlait de Sasuke, on devait impérativement y inclure Naruto. Naruto était devenu l'obstacle, le gardien à franchir pour atteindre Sasuke.

Un second événement me vient en tête. Cette année, notre professeur principal Morino Ibiki enseignant les maths, nous avait permis de choisir nous même nos propre place.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient toujours assis côte à côte.

Le temps d'un instant, Naruto fut interpellé au bureau du directeur. Et une jeune rebelle en profita pour s'approprier sa place. A son retour, le cour venait de commencer et Ibiki annonça que ces places serait définitif. Il fut alors contraint de se placer tout derrière au coté d'une fille a l'allure superficiel mais pas méchante.

Au moment de l'inter-cour, Naruto alla rejoindre Sasuke a son bureau et lui demanda d'un air capricieux de lui acheter une brique de jus. Celui-ci céda.

Dès son départ, Naruto discuta pris un air sérieux et s'adressa à la squatteuse.

_« Jolie coups. Une manœuvre aussi vicieuse, tu dois en être fière. J'espère que t'as pas l'audace de te croire intelligente car tu viens d'écraser toutes tes chances de lui plaire, enfin ce n'est pas comme si t'en avait au départ. »

_« Bien essayer l'orphelin, mais tes mots ne me font rien à moi. » lui répond elle, un sourire mesquin au lèvre.

_« J'espère que mes poings te ferons plus d'effet alors »

_ « Tu n'oserais pas frapper une fille » la phrase avait été dite teinté de crainte. Elle semblait bien moins sur d'elle.

_« Non... »

Elle souffla de soulagement mais très vite sa respiration se bloqua au coups qu'elle reçu.

_« … mais toi t'es pas une fille »

Terminant sa phrase, il l'empoigna et l'emmena hors de la classe.

Dès le lendemain on apprit qu'elle avait demandé son transfert dans une autre école.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, une élève de la classe voisine est venue dans la classe à l'inter-cour. Elle était furieuse et s'exclama.

_ « Sasuke, tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis ! »

Celui-ci ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard, et faisait abstraction du monde extérieur jusqu'à ce que le rire de Naruto résonna dans la classe.

_« Te revoilà enfin. Envoie la canette ! » avait prononcé Sasuke tout en maintenant son regard vers la fenêtre.

_« désolé, on essayait de me faire chanter »

_« Quelle drôle d'idée. »

L'inconnue était furieuse d'être ignoré, elle s'exclama haut et fort :

_« Ton pote Naruto, n'est qu'un voyou qui victimise toutes les filles qui t'aime ! Il fait du chantage avec les lettres d'amour que ces filles t'écrive. Il a détruit psychologiquement des dizaines de filles derrière ton dos le jours de la saint valentin. Il a poussé des filles a se battre entre elles en t'utilisant comme prétexte. Il a obligé ta camarade de classe à déménager. Il a même crée un règlement qui interdit tout contact avec toi ! Incitant par la même occasion à bizuté celle qui on l'audace d'outre passer une de ces règles absurdes. Alors ! Quand penses-tu de cet ami ?»

La classe était muette, tout le monde avait bien remarqué que Sasuke n'était jamais présent lorsque Naruto faisait preuve d'agressivité. Personne n'osait en toucher un mot à Sasuke par crainte de représailles.

Mais à présent que tout était révélé au grand jour, quel sera la réaction de Sasuke ?

Allions nous assister à la fin d'une grande amitié ?

Après quelque seconde de silence, la rire de Sasuke retenti.

_« Un règlement ? C'est la dernière chose que t'as trouvé ? T'es excellent Naruto ! Merci. »

Personne ne s'y attendait.

Même Shika dont la curiosité venait d'être attisé avait été surpris.

Naruto ne ferra qu'exécuter les ordres de Sasuke ? Tout ça semblait surréaliste.

Était-ce réellement des amis ? Quel genre de lien peut justifier d'être au service de l'autre?

La jeune fille fut la première a réagir :

_« Tu cautionnes ses actes ?! Vous êtes complice alors, l'un joue le rôle de méchant et l'autre du gentil. C'est abject, comment peux tu tromper toutes ces filles Sasuke ! Répond ! J'en parlerais au directeur et vos action seront puni ! ...»

Elles continuait à le menacer de toute sorte d'action mais Sasuke était de nouveau perdu dans la contemplation de l'horizon.

Alors, qu'elle s'épuisait, Naruto qui commença à se lasser de son joli discours et d'une voix bien plus froide qu'à l'accoutumer il lui répondit :

_« Pour être puni, il te faut des preuves. »

« Des preuves ? Mais, Sasuke vient tout juste d'avouer ! »

« Ah bon, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu. Pour ma part je l'ai entendu ce moquer de ton joli discours et puis me remercier de lui avoir rapporter sa canette. Tu n'as aucune preuve tangible de tout ce dont tu mentionnes. Et puis si on t'écoutait, on verrais Sasuke en victime de harcèlement. Mais le pire, c'est que tu l'insultes de tout les nom alors que tu es la première à ne pas être très propre. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a deux seconde à peine tu tentais de me faire chanter ? Sache que moi j'ai des preuves. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter, je te prie de regagner ta classe. Tu m'excuses si je ne te dis pas au revoir mais je pense qu'Adieux serait plus correct. Après tout, tu as sûrement bien enfreins deux règles.»

Et effectivement, à ce que l'on dit, celle-ci ne s'est plus présenté en cours.

Après réflexion, j'ai très peur.


	5. Karin 5

Merci !

Kucabara : Ne t'excuse pas, moi même je doute de pouvoir maintenir ce rythme de parution, alors j'enchaîne tant que j'ai le temps, la motivation et l'inspiration. C'est déjà bien assez que tu prennes le temps de la lire et qu'en plus tu la commentes, vraiment merci.

Parlons de Naruto. J'avoue que j'étais particulièrement énervé quand j'ai écrit ce texte alors l'inspiration pour son petit discours venimeux m'a bien relaxé (c'est puéril, je sais) . Et puis après réflexions, Naruto est trop souvent vu comme un saint. Pour l'instant, ils sont au collège et c'est sûrement le moment ou les adolescents « fonctionnent en bande » après réflexions, personnellement je fonctionnais d'une simple manière : je m'en moque de ne pas te connaître si tu fais chier un de mes potes je te déteste.

Ah Sakura, ce n'est pas encore ici que tu la verra mais pour l'uniforme il serait de nouveau cité.

Je me trompe peut être mais j'ai bien l'impression que tu penches pour un Sasu-Saku.

Je me demande si son apparition te décevras (Évidemment, je ne donnerais jamais de personnalité stéréotypé a Sakura).

Bref, il est grand temps de découvrir la réaction de Naruto. Allié ou ennemi. J'espère que mon choix te plaira !

XOXO

**Chapitre 5**: Il n'était pas unique.

L'ambiance lors du dernier repas que l'on partageait ensemble avait presque réussit à me dérider quand Naruto installé à mes côtés s'exclama :

_« J'espère que le repas de demain sera aussi bon que celui-ci Karin »

J'étais bien trop perdu pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Alors, je me contentais de regarder vers le bas, en profitant pour masquer mon regard par un rideau de cheveux, avec l'espoir que cela me permettrais d'effacer ma présence. « Oubliez moi ! » était ma seule pensé.

_« De quoi tu parles Naruto ? » Demanda Sasuke de sa voix suave reconnaissable entre toute.

_« Quand t'étais perché sur ton arbre, Karin m'a fait une déclaration...»

J'ai relevé la tête si brusquement que j'avais la quasi certitude que le lendemain j'aurais un torticolis. Mais qu'importe, tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, même Sasuke. J'étais rouge de gène, chose qui m'insupportais le plus car ma couleur de cheveux n'aidant pas je ressemblais à une réelle tomate. Je ne sais pas ce qu'essayer de faire Naruto mais ce n'était certainement plus mon ami. Mes larmes commençaient à s'échapper et je couru m'enfermer dans ma chambre provisoire. Par chance où mal chance, les cloisons de papiers laissais filtré les paroles où deux pièces plus loin la conversation reprenais.

« J'en conclu que tu la repoussé. » dit Sasuke

« Tu sais bien que j'ai aimé une fois et ça me suffit. Mais elle a juré de réussir à me faire tomber amoureux d'elle et alors elle s'est mise en tête de me cuisiner des bento. J'ai accepté à condition que demain soir elle me montre sa cuisine.ça ne te gène pas ?»

« Pas spécialement.»

J'étais perdu. D'une certaine façon, j'avais maintenant la possibilité d'approcher Sasuke au plus près sans qu'il ne soit sur ces garde. Était-ce là les véritables intentions de Naruto ? J'espérais.

La nuit venu, je me réveillais au son désagréable des coups donné sur la porte. Étant l'unique fille, j'avais ma propre chambre au rez-de-chaussé tandis que les garçons étaient à l'étage avec Kakashi, le professeur de sport. En principe, le propriétaire était dans la pièce me faisant face mais celui-ci étant très vieux, je n'étais pas étonné qu'il n'entende rien.

L'ennuie, c'est que j'avais peur d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée toute seule. Et évidemment, l'orage qui se déchaînait n'était pas là pour me rassurer.

Non, vraiment, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que j'ouvre cette porte. De toute manière, il y a soit une explication logique et rationnelle ou sinon y a vraiment quelqu'un mais celui-ci ne doit pas me vouloir du bien. Les coups devenaient de plus en plus insistant et j'avais bien peur que le pauvre loquer allait finir par céder.

Résolu à demander de l'aide, et qu'importe le ridicule, je montais à l'étage, et chercha approximativement la chambre de Naruto. Ami ou ennemi, on réglera ça plus tard.

Par chance je tombais sur celle-ci du premier coups. Je l'appelais faiblement dans un premier temps et puis je me résolu essayer de le secouer.

Étrangement c'est Sasuke que je réussi à réveiller.

« Si tu veux qu'il t'aime, tu t'y prends très mal.»

« C'est pas ça. On toque à la porte et je veux pas ouvrir. »

« Alors, fait comme tout le monde et dors. »

« Mais et si ça rentrai quand même ? »

« T'es plutôt lourde comme fille, je vais voir ce que c'est juste pour pouvoir me moquer de toi, éternellement. »

Trop aimable.

Celui-ci sorti de son futon vêtu que d'un short et par pudeur je me précipitai hors de la chambre. Dans l'obscurité on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que j'avais aperçu quoi que ce soit de précis mais l'imagination peaufinait bien assez les détails.

Sasuke me rejoins vêtu d'un T-shirt à mon grand regret et accompagné de Naruto dont je me serais bien passé au final.

Arrivé devant la porte , les coups s'étaient affaiblis mais existait réellement. Par un détour au cuisine, je m'étais procurer une poêle et Naruto d'un rouleau a pâtissier.

Sasuke ouvrir la porte et s'exclama.

_ « Grand frère ?! »

Son frère ? Je veux voir ! On incita le désigné « grand frère » à entrée et celui-ci ne se fit pas prié. Dans l'absolu, il était primordiale qu'il prenne une douche car les caprices du climat ne l'avait pas épargné. J'émis l'idée de le conduire dans l'onsen (unique avantage de cet endroit perdu) et personne ne s'y opposa.

Je cherchai dans les meubles, les yukata disponible pour la clientèle, Sasuke prépara son spéciale choco et Naruto rechercha quelque douceur qu'il avait dans sa réserve.

On s'installa dans la salle à manger et notre inconnu ne se fit pas longtemps prié pour nous rejoindre.

_« Maintenant, tu m'expliques. »demanda calmement Sasuke.

_« C'est la panique à la maison. Mère et ma mignonne petite soeur, imaginent mille un scénario plus morbide les uns que les autres. J'ignorais même mère prononcé des mots si rude, alors qu'elle n'est que douceur et tendresse. Pour calmer ces demoiselles, père m'envoie prendre de tes nouvelles en personne car il faut au moins ça pour les rassurer. Et il faut bien que leur élucubration commençait à avoir quelque effet sur ma raison. Seulement voilà en chemin pour venir te porter secours, je me suis retrouvé à escalader une montagne par faute de moyen de transport, puis la nuit tomba bien plus vite que prévu et pire encore le mauvais temps se déchaîna comme pour rendre le périple plus dangereux. J'étais bien plus en danger que toi sous ta couverture, mais je ne regrette rien tant que je suis sur maintenant de pouvoir dire à nos parents « il va bien, je l'ai vu. ». Maintenant, c'est à toi.»

_ « J'ai bien moins à dire que toi. Il n'y a pas de réseau et les moyens de communication sont inexistant, mais sois rassurer, tantôt j'ai pu du sommet d'un arbre envoyer un message à notre famille, car j'imaginais bien quelque une de ces réactions. Il est tant que tu te remette de tes émotions. »

J'étais surprise de voir la maîtrise absolu de la langue japonaise de son frère, bien que les mots employé n'étaient pas les plus commun, on comprenait qu'il était habitué à côtoyer des personnes de grande éducation. Durant l'échange fraternel, Naruto c'était fait discret. Il buvait les mots de ce frère qui avait dans le cœur de Sasuke, cet place que lui même désirait. Dans ces mots, il entrevoyait une famille uni à laquelle il n'appartenait pas. Parce que lui, n'était que l'ami, celui qui était comme son frère mais qui ne l'était pas. Et cela n'était d'autant plus vrai qu'à cet instant.

Le dit frère reprit la parole :

_« Tu as bien raison, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, et si tu faisais les présentations Sasuke.»

_« Puisqu'il le faut. Karin, Naruto je vous présente mon frère Itachi. Itachi, je te présente Karin, la manager du club et aussi accessoirement celle qui m'a réveillé en voulant réveiller Naruto ici présent car elle avait peur de t'ouvrir la porte. L'imagination débordante doit sûrement être un truc féminin. Et donc Naruto comme tu l'auras comprit et dont je t'ai déjà parler.»

_« Enchanté, je vous remercie de prendre soin de mon petit frère en mon absence. J'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable d'attendre le petit matin. »

D'un mouvement de tête synchronisé, on montrait notre accord,et chacun regagna sa place.

Un tourbillon de pensé me conduisit jusqu'à mes rêves sans même que j'en eue conscience.

Le lendemain, je pris place dans le brouhaha caractéristique du petit déjeuner en commun et écoutais d'une oreille perdu la justification d'Itachi envers Kakashi.

Quand tout le monde fut assis a sa place, Kakashi se leva et présenta Itachi, il y eut des exclamations et les commentaires fusèrent de tout part quand l'un plus haute que les autre attira l'attention.

_ Ben alors, le petit Sasu-chan a encore besoin de son frère pour dormir ?

C'était Suigetsu qui ne loupais jamais une occasion pour provoquer Sasuke. Je ne le supportais pas et il m'inspirait une peur irrationnel. Et quand Suigetsu parlais, Lee en profitais toujours pour en rajouter une couche, car c'est dans la rivalité que nait l'amitié d'après lui.

_ Moi qui pensais ce matin, en les voyant amoureusement enlacé l'un et l'autre, avoir enfin la preuve que Sasu-chan est gay.

_ Va te faire prendre par Sui, Lee ! Répondit Sasuke, qui répondais rarement au provocation.

La scène aurait été oublié aussi vite qu'elle a eue lieu si le frère de grincheux n'avait pas rit, puis commenté :

_ Sasuke a arrêté de se glisser dans mon lit au moment même ou les filles étaient autorisé a venir dans le sien.

Si la phrase ne m'avait pas mis dans un état de panique interne intense, j'aurais était gaga des petites plaquette de rougeur qui venait chauffé ses joues.

_ Dis pas des choses qui peuvent prêter à confusion !

_ La capote que tu m'as volé est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel, et je sais de source sure qu'elle a été utilisé, qu'à tu a dire pour ta défense ?

Sasuke devenait plus rouge qu'une vierge effarouché et l'effroyable vérité que je me refusais à comprendre devenait impossible à nier : Sasuke pouvais désirer une fille, et cette fille ce n'était pas moi. Je percevais vaguement les regards de respect et d'envie des autres, celui étonné et peiné de Naruto qui lui aussi devait l'ignorer, tout me semblait lointain. Puis dans un souffle, après un temps où un ange passa, on entendit distinctement :

_ Je te demande pardon de ne pas te l'avoir demandé.

_ Ah ah ! Tu grandis mais tu reste aussi mignon, bébé !

_ Je suis plus un bébé !

_ Ah ah ! On le sait tous maintenant !

Des chamailleries propre à des frères s'imposèrent et tout le monde quitta la table avec un poids lourd dans le ventre sans pourtant avoir touché à quoi que ce soit.

L'horrible sensation de pas le connaître, de n'être rien pour celui qui est tout.

Car sans même que Sasuke en ai conscience, il était adoré.

Il était l'élève mature et appliquer avec qui Kakashi se croyait partager un lien de respect et de complicité.

Il était le modèle de perfection auquel ses camarades pouvaient se confier et taquiner en espérant qu'un jour la réciproque puisse exister.

Il était qui avait reconnu l'existence du petit orphelin qu'était Naruto.

Il était à la fois le prince et le chevalier pour moi.

Mais pour lui, nous étions rien, bien qu'il était physiquement présent, toute ses pensés était en France auprès des siens. Il se refusait d'évoluer à nos côté : il se comportait avec nous comme avec des autres : poliment. Ni plus ni moins, il n'échangeait que peu de mots, ne nous regardait même pas, et ne nous accordait aucune importance.

Le chemin du retour se passa aussi bruyamment qu'à l'aller, Naruto succédait blagues et pitreries dans l'espoir d'attirer le regard de Sasuke, qui celui-ci c'était isolé au devant avec son frère.

Suigetsu et Lee s'était improviser en tant que jury et leur commentaires virulent s'accordaient à l'ambiance humoristique. Les rires raisonnaient bruyamment et même Kakashi s'y était joins. Il y avait derrière une volonté de ramener Sasuke de leur côté. Mais à peine arrivé à l'école, au milieu de la foule de parent venu accueillir leur enfant, je remarquais Sasuke et Itachi monter dans un taxi :

_ A l'aéroport ! Cria Itachi mais très vite Sasuke le stoppa.

_ Nan, attends ! J'ai oublié...

Je regardais alors Naruto à mes côté, espérant que Sasuke se tourne vers lui mais...

_Je dois chercher des uniformes chez le couturier.

_ Ah ! Oui, ta promesse ! Elle t'en voudrait à vie ma mignonne si tu serais venu les main vide !

Et la voiture s'éloigna sous le rire d'Itachi qui avait sûrement recommencé à charrier son frère.


End file.
